InFamous: Dawn of The Light Chapter 3: The Aftermath
Hello once again everyone. Im PyroHunter16, and this is Infamous: Dawn of The Light. This is chapter 3, an epilogue of some sorts. This takes place a long while after the homecoming incident. This is their graduation ceremony, it's time to see Hunter and friends graduate high school and into the open world. All of them are going to a college that is in New Spire that way Hunter can get a degree while continuing his conduit activities. Anyway, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show! Here's a guide: * Bolded Italics represent actions * Regular Italics represent Hunter's Flame personality. Imagine a regular voice, then another, slightly demonic voice speaking with it. That's what Flame sounds like. If Flame is talking separate from Hunter, it's just the demonic voice. ' * Normal writing represents dialogue. * '''Bolded writing represents when Hunter uses his third karma bomb and talks through that form or uses his ultimate form. * Stuff written in asterisks *represents a thought process.* * (Stuff written in parentheses are an author's note of sorts). Here is the previous chapter: http://infamousfanon.wikia.com/wiki/InFamous%3A_Dawn_of_The_Light_Chapter_2%3A_The_Big_Reveal Two years after the homecoming incident Hunter: Looking back at the memories Well, I guess it's our time to graduate. Hailey: in a bittersweet voice Yep. I can't believe it's been two years. Shane: Well look at you two lovebirds. walks up behind the two with a smug look on his face Hailey: Blushing Oh, r-really?! C-come on. D-don't be like that! Hunter:'' In a flat voice'' Dude, really? Shane: Well, I'm pretty sure you two are dating, and our graduation is today. The principal and assistant principal announce for the students to line up for the ceremony. Hunter: Well. In an excited voice That's our cue. Let's get this shit started. Mr. Clarke: Okay everyone, let's settle on down. It's time to introduce our graduating seniors! Mr. Clarke goes on introducing Hunter's whole grade, then a speech about them, and then handing out the diplomas Isaac: Whispers into a headset Ready to intercept the target. Creates his hollow mask.' Ahhh. Time to go Trident. Mr. Clarke: I am glad to have worked with all of these students. It was an honor to have these students attending the school. Now then, graduation is over! '''''Everyone starts leaving DUP Commander: Isaac, move in now. Isaac: Roger'' Shadow-steps into the ceremony'' Hunter: Looks around and spots Isaac Huh, Who's that? Isaac: You. Looks at Hunter activates his own Full-bring armor while his mask forms into a helmet Conduit purge, commence''. ''Charges at Hunter with swords drawn Hunter: NOPE! Activates Full-bring while creating Flame mask''' Hailey, RUN!!!' Draws his swords and counters Isaac' Who the hell are you?!'' Isaac: I am DUP Operative NB-72, codename Isaac Ikari. I will be the end of you. Hunter: Back off Ikari. '''Slashes at Isaac.' Shining, HEAVEN-PIERCER! '''Slashes at Isaac with several Shining Heaven-Piercers Isaac: I should also mention. I am your exact opposite. Shadow, Hell-Breaker '''Slashes at Hunter with several crescent-shaped shadow wave following' Hunter: *Damn it. He is my opposite. It's like he is my equal. I'm gonna have to train more to beat him* ''Just who the hell do you think you are?! Isaac: *Hmm. He's actually pretty good. Exactly like the files said. I'll need more augmentations to kill him*'' Imagine this. You're Captain America, I'm the Winter Soldier. I was made specifically to kill you.'' Hunter: Mother fucker! You need ''to die! 'Flame mask cracks and falls off.' SHIT! Isaac: ''Looks like your time is up. Trident mask crack and falls off. God damn it. I need an augmentation for that. Charges at Hunter again Hunter: Dude, fuck off. Parries then preforms a counter-attack that cuts Isaac. DUP Commander: Through headset That's enough Ikari. Retreat for now. We've gathered enough data for some new augmentations. Isaac: Into headset Roger.'' To Hunter'' This is it for now. I'll be back.'' Shadow-steps away'' Hunter: Bastard. Looks all around and notices the damage. Well shit. Hailey: Walks into the ceremony area What. The hell. Happened? Hunter: Long story short, some DUP operative who said he was my exact opposite, and he was right, attacked and I managed to hold him off. Hailey: Well then. We should start training to kill him. Hunter: In between breaths Yeah. We should. In the DUP R&D Biological Weapon Testing wing DUP Commander: Report? Isaac: In a bored tone Contact mission was a success. As of the moment, we are equal in terms of powers. DUP R&D scientist: All right Mr. Ikari. The augmentations are ready. Isaac: In the bored tone All right, Mr. Tsukishima. What are they are? Mr. Tsukishima: They augment you mask time, enhance your Shadow Hell-Breaker, and give you a titan form. Isaac: In the bored tone Let's get started then. At Hunter's Apartment Hunter: I'm glad you decided to move in with me. Makes it a lot easier considering we're practically dating Changes into a grey shirt and red sweatpants Hailey: Yeah. Should we start the training? Goes into the bathroom and changes into a sports bra with yoga pants Hunter: Yep. Sits down and begins to meditate Hailey sits down in front of Hunter and meditates as well. In Hunter and Hailey's Combined Inner World (They are in the mind of Hunter. Hailey is here because they entered together, bringing Hailey's entities with her.) Hunter: Well, here we are. Fades in wearing Full-bring armor Hailey: Yep. Fades in wearing a gender-bent version of Hunter's Full-bring armor Flame:'' Let's start Hunter.'' Hunter: Hey. About the Shining Heaven-Piercer. Is there a more powerful form for it? Flame:'' So you want to learn the Final Shining Heaven-Piercer? Well in that case. You needed to consult... Crimson Fury. He is the embodiment of your power.'' Someone appears wearing Hunter's Full-bring armor, Titan Helmet, Bankai coat and sword, Hunter: Who are you? Mysterious Entity: I. Am Crimson Fury. I am the embodiment of all your powers. Your constructs, your karma bombs, your attacks, and your Shining Heaven-Piercer. Hunter: Flame told me about the Final Shining Heaven-Piercer. Crimson Fury: I cannot teach you that. But I can teach you many other techniques. Hunter: Then we must learn them all. I need to learn everything. And what is this, Final Shining Heaven-Piercer? Crimson Fury: It's a technique that requires great sacrifice. Why do you need to learn it? Hunter: Someone named Isaac Ikari has powers rivaling that if my own. I will need a powerful ability to defeat him. Crimson Fury: We must first master your powers completely. Imagine a bad-ass training montage while listening to this music. ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QiUZ6cUNQnI Hunter: Hey. ''Panting Can I take a.... Panting Break? Crimson Fury: Very well. Hunter: Now then, I need to learn the Final Shining Heaven-Piercer. Crimson Fury: No. I have taught you all I can. The Final Shining Heaven-Piercer is the only technique I cannot teach you. Hunter: Why? In a slightly angry voice You always avoid telling me why you can't teach me Crimson Fury: If you want to learn that technique, you're going to have to beat it out of me. Hailey: Hey, I'm done and tired. Let's leave. Hunter: All right To Crimson Fury I'll be back for you. Crimson Fury: I'll be waiting Hailey and Hunter fade away. (They both went to sleep.) Crimson Fury: Flame, We can't teach Hunter the Final Shining Heaven-Piercer. Flame: Otherwise, he'll lose access to his karma bombs and constructs. Crimson Fury: He'll be reduced to a regular conduit incapable of karma bombs. Flame:'' The only way for him to regain those powers would be to train for several years, at least a decade to regain his first karma bomb and gun constructs, then another 5 years to master them. Or he could just absorb a shit ton of blast cores and gain his karma bombs after 6 cores, his constructs in 5, and his titan karma bomb after another 5 cores. A grand total of 16 blast cores.'' Crimson Fury: If he were to absorb those 16 cores now, he could sacrifice that newly gained energy to use the Final Shining Heaven-Piercer. Flame:'' What if he were to absorb blast shards?'' Crimson Fury: He would have to absorb at least 320 shards to be able to use the Final Shining Heaven-Piercer anytime, anywhere and however long he pleases. This would lock all of his karma bomb for no human being, powerless or not, could hold that much power. Flame:'' I guess you're right. It's not like Hunter's gonna raid a DUP base and grab a whole shipment of those cores. Each shipment has at least 30, 50 tops.'' Hunter: Fades back in wearing his normal civilian clothes I just heard all of that. (Hunter subconsciously reentered his inner world.) Flame: Fuck Crimson Fury: You wouldn't dare to try it. Hunter: And what if I did? Crimson Fury: You would lose access to your karma bombs in order to just activate the Final Shining Heaven-Piercer. All other abilities would be locked until the technique is finished, either willed to finish or forcefully finishing it such as draining the power out of your body. Now, this power will use up half of your energy just activating it, and will drain rapidly, giving you approximately 16 minutes to attack or defend. Hunter: Do I sacrifice my karma bombs to activate this power and they stay locked for the duration, or do I sacrifice them completely? Crimson Fury: You sacrifice for the duration, alongside your basic powers and can preform two maneuvers. The first is a powerful attack generated from the light in the air. The second is a defensive shield capable of stretching to your every whim. Hunter: What would happen if I were to be attacked by my elemental opposite? Flame:'' Your control over this power weakens and you'll be forced out of this phase. You'll be able to use it once a week however.'' Hunter: If I let the time between uses build up, will I get more time in the form? Flame:'' Yeah, and if you end it early before the time limit is up, you get to save that time for the next use.'' Hunter: Got it. I know what I'm gonna do tomorrow. Crimson Fury: Don't. There will be a chance of you dying in the process of absorbing that many cores. That's too much energy for any conduit to handle. Even Ray himself could barely be able to maintain his sanity after absorbing that many cores. Hunter: How would you know that? Crimson Fury: As I said before, NO conduit can hold that much power, even if they fed off Ray Field radiation. Hunter: Is there a possible way to get those abilities without sacrificing anything I already know? Flame:'' Nope, either you risk the chance of dying, or sacrifice all your powers.'' Hunter: I need those cores. Flame: Have fun dying then. By the way, you can wear the mask for 10 minutes now and your Shining Heaven-Piercers are A WHOLE LOT more powerful. Crimson Fury: Like I said before, you're going to need to beat the Final Shining Heaven-Piercer out of me. Hunter: I'll see y'all in the morning. Fades away again In the DUP R&D Biological Weapon Testing wing Isaac: In a flat voice Were the augmentations successful? Mr. Tsukishima: Yes they were. You now have access to a titan form, your Shadow Hell-Breakers are much stronger, and you can wear your mask for 10 minutes at a time. DUP Commander: Alright Mr. Ikari, how do you feel? Isaac: In a flat tone Fine. A little more invigorated, I guess. DUP Commander: Good. We'll be sending you on another mission to kill Hunter again. You should be successful. Isaac: There is still a possibility that he has improved his skills. DUP Commander: You should be more than a match for him, even if he improved himself in any possible way. Isaac: Very well. I'll be off to sleep now. Mr. Tsukishima and DUP Commander: Good night. Both walk out as Isaac walks into a Sustained Animation Chamber while the lights close and Isaac is put in ChonoStasis. '' The next day ''Hunter is chasing down a DUP transport containing several blast shards and shard-powered mini-drones Hunter: Here we go. BANKAI!!! Generates Final Release equipment then draws to attack the transport. Shining... HEAVEN-PIERCER!!!! Attacks transport with various Shining Heaven-Piercers. DUP Pawn: Quick! Someone call the- AAHH!'' Gets cut apart by the Shining Heaven-Piercers.'' DUP Knight: Gets on radio This is transport 421. Requesting- AAHH! Hunter kills the knight and destroys the radio. DUP Commander: Transport 421, respond. Transport 421, RESPOND! Shit, get Operative NB-72 ready for deployment. Mr. Tsukishima: Yes sir. Leaves to wake Isaac Hunter: Now, where are the shards? Generates Flame mask. DUP Knight 2: Wouldn't you like to know? Hunter: Tell me or I'll make you wish you were dead. DUP Knight 2: I'd rather that then give up the shards. Hunter: Fine. Your funeral.' Tortures the DUP knight'' DUP Knight: All right! Fine! Here, take it. There's a map with the location of some shard stashes. And there's 10 shards in the back carrier. 10 blast shard drones are in the back with them. Hunter: ''Thanks. '''Takes the data. I'll see ya in hell.' Kills the DUP then goes to the back carrier.' Let's have a look-see.' Check the carrier.' Looks like he's right. I'll need a lot more shards to get that power.'' Hunter goes on a shard stash hunt throughout the entire city. Hunter: I think I'm gonna pay Tom a visit. Flash steps to the TCA's base (Please read InFamous: Last Hope to continue: http://infamousfanon.wikia.com/wiki/InFamous:_Last_Hope) Hunter: Now that that's done. Continue the hunt! Hunts for more shard stashes. This last one should be it. Walks to the stash to find Isaac standing in front of the shards Isaac: I don't think so. Let's see, how to kill you. Oh screw it. Shadow Hell-Breaker.'' Preforms Shadow Hell-Breaker a couple times'' Hunter: Right back at ya! Flash steps around Isaac leaving several after images Your move. Isaac: Hphm. Uses Shadow Hell-Breaker on all of the images. Was that all you could do? Looks I will win this time. Hunter: Absorbs the last blast shard in the stash. Ah, better. That's my shard quota for now. I think I'll be fine. Oh, and FUCK YOU!!!! Slashes at Isaac followed by a wave of light SHINING HEAVEN-PIERCER!!!! Flash-steps to the TCA base while Isaac is distracted Isaac: Shit, he got away.'' Shadow steps back to the DUP base'' In Hunter's Mindscape Hunter fades in wearing his Bankai outfit Hunter: Crimson Fury! Where are you? Crimson Fury: You need the Final Shining Heaven-Piercer? Appears holding one of Hunter's swords Hunter: I'll be sure to beat it out of you. Draws his right blade Crimson Fury: So be it. Rushes at Hunter to strike Hunter: Parries Why can't you just tell me how to form it?'' Strikes back'' Crimson Fury: It would not be worth the effort to do so. Counters Hunter's attack Hunter: Then I've really got no choice. I will beat the secret of the technique of of you'' Dodges the counter and slashes at Crimson Fury'' Crimson Fury avoids the slash and attacks Hunter again Hunter: Go ahead'' Drops his sword and holds out his arms'' I won't try to stop you. Crimson Fury: Hmph'' Stabs Hunter with sword.'' You figured it out didn't you? Hunter: No point in fighting who I am. I'll just accept whatever it is you want. Crimson Fury: The technique for the Final Shining Heaven-Piercer is embedded in this blade. Use this power wisely. Hunter: I don't feel any pain. Grabs hilt of the sword Crimson Fury: You shouldn't. If you've come to accept who you are, you wouldn't feel pain from me running you through. Hunter: Fine with me. Blade fades into the stab wound and heals him I'll put this to use. Crimson Fury: Remember, use it wisely. The next day Hunter is roaming the streets and sees Isaac standing in front of him. Isaac: I believe it is time. Hunter: Time to finish this, right? Isaac: Correct.'' Forms Full-bring outfit then draws swords'' Hunter: Then let's do it.'' Activates Full-bring then unsheathes blades'' Hah! Slashes at Isaac Isaac: Not so fast. Blocks the attack and rolls out of the way Hunter: Get back here! Flash steps next to Isaac and thrusts sword into Isaac Isaac: I think not'' Shadow steps out of the way then slashes Hunter'' Hunter: Nope! Forms Flame mask wile jumping out of the way.' Is that really all you've got? Isaac: No, ''Forms Trident mask It's not. Why don't you come and test my new powers?'' (Trident is a power augmentation that forms from shadow energy around Isaac. It's pretty much Isaac's version of Flame, except Trident isn't a separate personality inside Isaac.) Hunter: Fine with me.' Appears behind Isaac then attacks him Isaac: You'll have to do better than that! '''Counter's Hunter's attack then slashes at him with his other sword' Hunter: Too slow! Avoids the second slash then starts repeatedly attack Isaac with a barrage of slashes, slices, and other sword attacks'' Isaac: Damn! '''Tries to counter the barrage but gets hit several times' *If he keeps this up, I might just need to create the titan*'' Hunter:'' Haha! Continues with the sword attack barrage *At this rate, he'll have to either form his titan, or form a final Hell-Breaker. He probably doesn't even have a Final Hell-breaker! I'll be sure to make him form his titan. Then I'll form my titan and beat his ass into nothingness.* Come on! I thought you were supposed to kill me! I guess you failed.'' Isaac:'' Shut UP! I don't think you can do this! Manipulates all the shadows in a 25 foot radius from Isaac to create a 15-meter-tall mech-like giant'' Hunter:'' Idiot. I've had that power for a long time. Stabs himself then creates a giant beam of light which forms Hunter's titan then Hunter gets in a fighting stance'' You ready to die? Isaac:You're the one who's going to die! ''Charges Hunter'' Hunter:' Hell no! Rolls out the way and sweep kicks Isaac'' Isaac: Crap!'' Trips and falls over then tries to grab Hunter and strangle him'' Hunter: The fuck are you doing?!'' Shakes off Isaac then stomps on him'' ''Isaac roll out of the way and gets back up'' Isaac: You really didn't think it was gonna be that easy, did you?'' Jabs Hunter in the stomach'' Hunter: 'Ah! Of course not! Roundhouse kicks Isaac in the face'' Isaac: Damn! ''Gets knocked down then tries to sweep kick Hunter'' Hunter: Deforms then reforms the titan in another place near Isaac to avoid the kick.'' Hah! Too slow!''' Oh shit. Hunter's titan disappears'' Isaac: Hah!'' Isaac's titan disappears'' God-damn it!'' Forms Trident mask then draws swords'' Hunter: ''Lands with a thud.'' Ow!'' Looks up to see Isaac'' Alright then.'' Forms Flame mask then draws swords''' Is that how this is gonna go? AH!' Hunter vomits a mass of liquid light particles' No!' The mass of liquid photons grows bigger then swarms around Hunter and envelopes him' Isaac: ''What. Is. That?' Drops swords and stares in awe and fear'' ''Hunter takes a slightly demonic sigh. Then looks up at Isaac as the smoke around him fades revealing an all-white person with the Flame mask design on his face as well as small spikes then point up. There are two thick red stripes running down the entity's chest, which branch out into angular lines that connect in the upper torso while the lower torso and below has a mass of all-black photons in the form of a hakama's bottom section. On the entity's wrists are two thin light grey gauntlets that wrap around only the forearms. On both gauntlets are a pair of red pointed spikes that face outward and extend to the length of the middle finger. The hair is completely red and is long enough to graze the shoulders, which have small shoulder pads in black that have spiked ends.'' Isaac:'' What are you?!'' ''The entity responds by appearing behind Isaac and slashing him with a beam of solid light.'' Isaac: ''AHH!!! '''Stumbles forward while his back starts to bleed from the slash Just what the hell are you?!'' The entity: RRRROOOOAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!'' Appears in Isaac's face then kicks him to the street'' Isaac: Crap!!!'' The Trident mask cracks and falls off while he lands on the street.'' The entity: In a hollow voice''' I. Am. Flame. Prepare to die!''' Flashes above Isaac and repeatedly stomps on Isaac Isaac: AHH!!!'' Grabs Flame's foot before he stomps again but he can't hold it back.'' Stop! PLEASE!!! Flame:'' Not until you're dead! AH!' Stumbles away from Isaac mid-stomp while he tries to hold his hand back from reaching his face' Stop. IT!!! ''No! Give me back. My body!! Rips off a segment of the face mask to reveal Hunter's face, but his sclera is black and his irises are red with black pupils Isaac:'' Breathing heavily'' What. The actual Hell? Hunter falls down on his knee while the rest of the form cracks apart and fades away to reveal Hunter's Full-bring armor Hunter: Thank God!'' The Flame-Possessed from fades into a white face-mask that looks like a menacing skull mixed with sci-fi elements such as pointed, diamond-shaped teeth, a visor-like area for the eyes, and two thick red stripes that run down the mask with six lines branching out. There is a pair branched-out lines on the forehead, under the eyes on the cheeks, and under the teeth near the chin.'' The fuck?'' Picks up the new mask.'' Huh.'' Crushes it then absorbs the energy'' Isaac:'' Struggles to get up'' You, bastard. You will die. Right here, right now. Forms a rifle from the shadow surrounding them then aims it at Hunter Hunter: No, I won't.'' Pulls out his two shurikens then creates a hand cannon construct with both of them'' Do ya wanna pray before you die?'' Aims both at Isaac'' Isaac: Funny, I was gonna ask you that same question. Hunter: Very well. I'll see you in Hell.'' Shoots Isaac with massive Radiant Streaks, then finishes Isaac off with several Light beams'' Rest in peace, poor soul.Deactivates the hand cannon constructs then hides the shurikens, then picks up Isaac and carries him to a random place in New Spire where he buries him and plants a makeshift grave marker and wooden cross. I wish we could have been allies, not enemies.'' Leaves a pot filled with flowers at the makeshift grave then walks away'' And here we go. This chapter has been drawn to a close. I might do a couple more chapters with some guest star Role-players, such Thecryingwolf3553, TheSuperiorOne, and several others I have collaborated with in our main RP series: InFamous: Sly Threat, InFamous: Last Hope, and, Infamous: World at War. Please read the Sly Threat chapters first, then read Last Hope, and then World at War. As I write this chapter, Those are the three main RPs we have written, with World at War being the current one at the moment I write this. The next chapter (if there is one): http://infamousfanon.wikia.com/wiki/InFamous:_Dawn_of_The_Light_Chapter_4:_The_New_Conduit_in_Town